Goggles
by xXQuoth NevermorexX
Summary: Kid Flash expresses an insecurity. Robin/Kid Flash. Fluff!


**Author's note: **So, I'm home sick today :/ but the good news is that I can be semi-productive and write Robin/Kid Flash like a good little mindlessly obsessed freak. It's true. But do I love it? That would be correct! Okay, this fic is pretty much full of_ 'tevenknow_. But, I hope you enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin or Kid Flash. But do I desire to kidnap them and make them do bad things to each other? Yes. Yes I do.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Not happening."

"Pleeeaaaseeeee?"

"No."

"Why _not_?"

"'Cause it's stupid."

"Is NOT!"

"Yeah, it really is."

". . . Please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please with _Wally _on top?"

"Still not appealing."

Wally exhaled, frowning. He'd been following Robin around all morning with a pair of his signature goggles, attempting to coax the other boy to wear them. However, this was to no avail. In fact, it was doing nothing more than aggravating Robin to no end.

"Come onnn, you'd look hot!" Wally elbowed the other boy in the arm suggestively.

"Aw, you don't think I'm hot without them? Kid, I'm hurt." Robin attempted to flip-flop the situation via his false hurt.

"Rob, I think you know _exactly_ what I think." Kid Flash punctuated this by moving behind the boy and briskly rubbing his hips in a circular motion, earning a blush from the Boy Wonder. "However, that's not what we're talking about. We're talking about how you're gonna be sporting these goggles."

Robin broke free from his boyfriend's hold and spoke in the most solemn of tones, "No, thanks."

Kid Flash puffed out his bottom lip in a childlike demeanor, "Why not?" He demanded in his saddest puppy dog voice.

"Wally, why do you care so much? Aren't those goggles your thing anyway? What is the big freaking deal?" Robin asked bitterly in a way that reminded Kid Flash a lot of Batman.

"B-because, I think they'd make you look cute! Sure, they'd reveal your eye color, but is that such a bad thing, Mr. Shades?" Robin felt his blush return to his features at said comment as he was currently wearing his dark sunglasses. "Besides, if you wanted to, you could just wear them on your head."

Robin was not fooled by this cover-up in the slightest. Wally wasn't good at lying, especially to him. "So, let me get this straight. You want me to wear a pair of your goggles on my head because it'd make me look cute? Alright, cut the crap. What is this _really _about? I want to know now." He punctuated this by placing his right arms firmly on his hip and tapped his foot impatiently. God, he was such a woman at times. That's alright though, because that way, we all know who the housewife would be in the relationship.

Kid Flash sighed, "Alright, you really want to know?"

Robin raised his eyebrow as if to say "I'm waiting."

"Okay, okay. This is going to sound really dumb-"Not half as dumb as trying to make someone wear your goggles for no reason." Robin cut in. Kid Flash nodded, "I know. But the reason I'm doing this is because…well, we just got together, right? I mean, I _finally _have you. And you can't imagine how much that means to me, how much you mean to me…" He trailed off, somewhat embarrassed and trying to recollect what he was going to say. Robin looked bewildered but was now blushing madly.

"And for that reason, I don't want to lose you." Before Robin could interject and argue, Kid Flash continued. "I'm not saying that I don't trust you, I trust you with my life. It's other people that I can't trust. Let's face it, Rob, you may be only thirteen, but you're irresistible. You're cute, incredible, funny, sexy…anyone would kill for that." He put his hands on his taken aback boyfriend's shoulders for emphasis. "I have that and more. I'm beyond lucky. But I'm not the only one who can see how amazing you are and sometimes it worries me…I just want people to know that you're mine and I'll fight until my last breath to keep you. So, I wanted you to wear my goggles. That way, people could look at you and say: "Oh, that's Kid Flash's boy. Hands off."

Robin stared at Wally with a softened expression. He never realized that he'd had those kinds of insecurities. He raised his hands towards Wally's face in what Wally was expecting to be a comforting touch. Instead, he flicked Wally in the forehead.

"Ow!" Wally yelped in retaliation, "What was that for?"

"You're such a dork. I understand where you're coming from, but you're being ridiculous." Robin grabbed the pair of goggles in Wally's hand and tossed them on the couch adjacent to the two of them. "I will never let anyone take me from you _ever_. There's no one else I could possibly want, no matter who they are or what they look like or how much they think they're better than you. I'll tell you right now that there's no one better than you in my book, I wouldn't just date and reveal my secret identity to just anyone, you know." He snaked his arm around his boyfriend's torso, bringing the boy closer to him. "No matter who may try to pry us apart, it won't work. I don't need goggles to prove I'm yours. And if you want, I could just tell people myself that I'm Kid Flash's and to keep their hands off."

Wally smiled, blushing slightly. "I gotta admit, I'd like that."

Robin smirked, "And besides, you aren't the only one with possession issues, you're mine too."

Wally nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"No, really. You're mine." Robin reached up and nipped the older boy's ear, causing a pseudo moan to escape the red head's lips.

Wally blushed deeper, shocked at the boldness of the boy's moves. Usually he had to be the suggestive one.

"Well, issues aside, you maybe wanna move this to my room, Boy wonder?" Wally raised his eyebrow in an attempt to be sexy.

In a funny way, it worked. Robin nodded, "Yep. But you go ahead. I'll be right there in a minute."

Wally flashed a wide grin, kissed his boyfriend affectionately on the cheek, and zipped off towards his room.

Robin shook his head, chuckling. As soon as he was positive he was alone, his eyes fell to the spot on the couch where the goggles were lying. He picked them up and, after examining them for a few moments, placed them in his back pocket.

"_Then again,"_ He thought as he followed his boyfriend's steps, _"carrying them around may not be so bad."_

**Author's note: **I do hope you all like it, your reviews make me unbelievably happy!


End file.
